


[Podfic] Trifecta

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of setissma's fic "Trifecta."</p>
<p>Author’s Summary: Basic premise: SAM AND DEAN HOOK UP THROUGH THREESOMES.</p>
<p>File Size/Length: 00:35:59 || 20.6MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trifecta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7535) by setissma. 



**Title:** [Trifecta](http://setissma.livejournal.com/553050.html)  
 **Author:** setissma  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Sam/Dean + Jo, Sam/Dean/OFCs plus various permutations thereof  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Basic premise: SAM AND DEAN HOOK UP THROUGH THREESOMES.  
 **File Size/Length:** 00:35:59 || 20.6MB

Originally posted to amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1341987.html).

 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Trifecta%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**  



End file.
